


A taste of something new

by PerfectDisaster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU Thranduil, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Love Bites, Romance, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDisaster/pseuds/PerfectDisaster
Summary: Ella Baker, a 30 year old reasonably quiet Woman moves to a new state for a better career opportunity, but what lies ahead of her not even she could have known. Soon she catches the attention of a Doctor who pursues her, something Ella is not too sure she wants, as he has certain "tastes","tastes" that Ella does not want to indulge in, But... will a series of events change her mind about him and his peculiar ways?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting casually at the end of the couch I watched as the people milled about the room with their drinks in hand making conversation, it wasn't a large gathering maybe fifteen, twenty poeple or so, it was my friend Nira's idea.

Since I was thinking of moving to the area she wanted me to meet some people and invited some friends of her and her husband (Elrond) the guests were professionals by trade, some doctors, lawyers, a couple of pilots for the rich and famous, there was even a corporate CEO in attendance.

I felt like a "commoner" as I was just a simple Paramedic, Nira and her husband were also in the medical field she was a Trauma RN, you could usually find her in the ICU and Elrond was a General Surgeon,but it was the gentleman opposite of me on the couch that had me a bit curious and unsettled at the same time, we had yet to be introduced, he was quiet and had been observing me in the last few hours he had been there, not that there was a creepiness to him, far from it actually.

The man was dressed in grey trousers and matching jacket, white button down shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and yet still looked very professional, as for his looks... the stereotype of chiseled good looks was definitely him, cheekbones you could use to cut glass, nice lips, and .. fierce bluish/green eyes and gorgeous long platinum blonde hair combed back,one thing was for sure, he didn't mind staring, in fact I think he enjoyed the fact that I had noticed he was as I saw a slight curl at the corner of his mouth..

"Ella" I turned to my left to see a double shot glass filled with brown liquid and holding it out to me was Nira. "that better be Jack Daniels" I grinned

"it is" she squatted down as I took the glass from her. "so, getting to meet everyone?" she wiggled her golden brows, blue eyes dancing.

I nodded as I sipped from my glass. "yes, so far every ones very nice"

Nira leaned in and whispered. "did you get a chance to chat with Doctor Oropherion?"

"who?" she looked at me and with her eyes she moved them to the right in the direction of my silent observer on the other end of the couch.

"him?.. You're kidding?.. all he's been doing is burning a hole in the side of my head staring at me" I said cocking a brow,Nira giggled.

"yeah, he, well he's the strong silent type, but very intelligent, one of the best at UCLA"

"with the bedside manner of a coroner" I chuckled as I took a swig of my Jack Daniels.

"oh Ella quit it!" she playfully slapped my arm. "half of the female hospital staff swoon over him, he like exudes this air of mystery about him"

I snorted and leaned in on her.

"he's probably a sadist or something living a secret life" I whispered.

"well.. aren't you the psychic"

"what?"

that's when Nira stood up and started shouting. "hey guys lets play a game!" I just sat looking up at her dumbfounded, what the fuck is she going on about? everyone seem to be keen to her suggestion "its called" and she looked at me most mischievously "lets get to know Ella"

I almost choked on my drink..fuck you Nira.

"I'm up for it!" Elrond chimed in smirking at me.

fuck you too buddy.

"its really easy, we all get to pick a subject and then each one of us gets to ask her a question about said subject" I looked up at her as if she had lost her fucking mind. " I'll start" she grinned.  
now I felt like I was in display, for everyone was looking at me albeit they were smiling and I just wanted to crawl under the sofa now.

"Okay Ella, the subject I choose is..." and she looked upward as if concentrating.

"For fucks sake Nira just say it I know you've already chosen one quit being dramatic" I huffed. 

"oh alright miss impatient, I choose sex"

my jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes. Of all the things she had to choose of course it would be that subject.... fuck!

"what about it?" I folded my arms giving her the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Do you not indulge in such activities? you didn't strike me as the vestal persuasion" it was an accent, an accent I couldnt quite place and it was coming from the direction of the gentlemen that had sat watching me all evening.

Slowly I looked to my right yup.. it was the infamous yet silent "Dr. Oropherion" but he looked more alert, and his eyes had more of an air of smugness.

"and you are?" I gave him the same tartness in return but I served it with a smile, he quirked a brow.

"Where are my manners, I'm Thranduil.. most call me Doctor O or Doctor T, but please call me Thranduil"

I nodded with indifference.

"I've been known to partake in said activities.. vestal no.. but I'm not sleazy either" I said "I just happen to be selective in whom I.. indulge with"

He shortened the distance between us. Our audience seemed to be captivated by our rapport. "good to know Ella" his accent seem to purr, "tell me.. do you have certain tastes?"

"such as?" I shrugged hoping he'd be more to the point... and he did.

"bdsm" the room went silent, I looked around the room,furrowing my brows.

"you all look as if he just ask me if I ever joined a cult and sacrificed animals and children" I gave my lips a twist, some people snickered, looking back at him I smiled. "I've.. delved into some kinks in my relationships, but nothing like a Dom/sub kind of thing" but something told me he did.

"you know something about it?" he seemed interested in what I had to say about the subject.

"some... I know there's different dynamics as its called, one example is Daddy Dom/little, I know that each relationship is different based on what is agreed upon between the Dom and the Sub, and I'm not really keen on the whole thing... I have my kinks Thranduil.. I just choose not to make it.. my lifestyle" he nodded, but just kept looking at me, nothing like being eye fucked with an audience present.

"what is it about it that you aren't keen about?" heaving a sigh I looked at everyone who looked to be waiting for my reply, then I glanced over to Thranduil.

"some of the sex acts... the fact that I'd be nothing more than a toy at some guy's beck and call to be used as he pleases, I don't like to feel humiliated when it comes to sex, to me, there should be some equality, don't get me wrong.. I like it when a guy is aggressive, not a problem., just don't make me feel like shit when I'm trying to please you too, besides, I'd make a shitty sub,I'm too stubborn and playful, I like to... get my way a lot, I'd be punished far too much, and that bullshit is another part of the lifestyle I dislike"

Thranduil tilted his head eyeing me for a moment. "on the contrary.. you'd make a perfect sub" I started choking on my drink " it's not entirely what you think..and not all Dom's look for a sub who is soft and demure Ella"

I dared myself and leaned in a bit. "so you're saying some Dom's like a sub that's strong willed.. one that's a challenge that they can break and then build up and condition into something they want?" my facial expression could be described as disgust, my eyes were fixed and daunting.

"for some yes, not all are like that,quite the contrary"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the party, it was abruptly interrupted when Thranduil and Elrond had been paged to the Hospital for an Emergency, Thranduil seemed irritated by this as he was really getting into asking me all these questions. I was currently reading my news feed on facebook when Elrond came through the front door In his scrubs, smiling. I looked up over the top of my laptop.

"hey!"

"hey Ella, how's my favorite EMT?"

I chuckled. "I'm alright, how'd your day go?"

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge he sat it on the counter and opened it. "eh, not too bad, the usual really" he took a swig from his beer " it got real interesting towards the end of my shift, actually its been getting like that as of late in last several days" he winked at me.

I raised a brow closing the lid on my laptop. "what?" I knew something was behind that wink.

"as I was saying about things being really interesting at work" he had tongue in cheek, giving his brows a wiggle as if he was in possession of a juicy secret "so it seems a certain surgeon has been either blowing up my cell or dogging my every step with questions about.. You" he smirked pointing at me as I was making my way to the kitchen.

"who?.. and what the fuck for?"

" who?" he snickered " well lets just say he has a knack for asking questions about certain things just so he can piss you off, now what the fuck for?, seriously Ella, do the math girl"

my mouth hung open. oh hell no! "oh my god, no" I whined hardly believing what Elrond had said.

"Really Ella.. he's a good looking guy, granted his demeanor is-"

"Snow, below freezing temperatures, even glaciers are warmer than that guy, and yes I'll admit he has a certain attractiveness to him, but if he didn't have this ice cold arrogance about him, yeah, I'd upgrade him to freakin' fine" I snickered as I played with my ponytail.

"wow, that's interesting, cause he was all about wanting to know about you, if you'd be interested in having lunch sometime if he were to send an invite"

shocked wasn't the word. "lunch.. with me?" I pointed to myself "you're kidding?"

Elrond shook his head as he finished off his beer. "I'm dead serious, I asked him if he was talking about the same paramedic that had an answer to the wicked subject matter of the game, he said the very same"

"I don't know, can't see why he'd want to have lunch with me.. I was borderline rude to him, I didn't back down once"

"um Ella,that's..probably why"

I heaved a sigh, this was weird.

*******  
"Okay its done Ella, tomorrow ten thirty" Elrond called from the living room, Nira and I turned to look at him from the kitchen,but not before we looked at each other in confusion.

"what's done and what's happening at ten thirty?" Nira asked.

"oh Ella has a lunch date with Doc O. he's kind enough to be sending a car to pick her up at ten thirty"

"the fuck!" I yelled, storming over into the living room with Nira close on my heels.

"I second that Elrond!" she shouted.

he threw his hands up in surrender. "hey man don't kill the messenger!, and Ella we talked about it, I told you, Thranduil wanted to take you to lunch." Nira looked at me wide eyed. 

"Elrond you told me that he was interested in knowing if I would go to lunch with him if he sent an invite not having you pre-arranging a date with him" I folded my arms glaring at him. 

Nira still looked at me. "okay, hold on, I'm still at the part where Thranduil wanted to take you to lunch?"

"it seems Doctor ice has taken a liking to me and has been hounding your hubby here about me" I gestured in Elronds direction.

She started laughing " Holy fuck, that's awesome!" she clapped her hands together, I looked at her in disbelief. "hey I thought you were on my side!"

"aw c'mon Ella, this is Doctor T we're talking about. the hottest doctor/bachelor around here, there isn't a woman in that entire facility that wouldn't want the opportunity that you have before you"

"and I find it remarkable that he hasn't dated anyone from work... what's with that?" I looked at both of them, Elrond rolled his eyes.

"please don't make me call him back to tell him you've changed your mind"

I set my jaw, god I just wanted to bitch slap him. "you're an asshole, shoving this guy down my throat.. I'll go.. but when this date goes to shit, I'm blaming you" I pointed at him. he grinned. "love you too"

I walked away giving him the finger.

*********

As ten thirty approached I observed my attire, since it was lunch I decided to wear a deep emerald green off the shoulder blouse with a pair of white slightly ripped skinny jeans and black sandals, I swept up my hair up in a loose bun with tendrils of hair hanging down slightly framing my face.

Ten thirty on the button a black Audi with dark windows pulled up with a driver, he has a driver? When we arrived at the restaurant the driver was quick to already be out and around opening my door, after thanking him I stood on the curb looking at the establishment, it was a nice quaint restaurant, with an outdoor patio where people could and were eating, I made my way inside where the concierge greeted me.

"good day miss, table for one?"

"actually I meeting someone" I smiled.

"ah,. your name please?"

"Ella"

"oh yes, you're Thranduils guest please follow me" as we wove our way through the restaurant we made our way through the back exiting through some French doors where there was yet another patio with more tables with umbrellas much like the front except it was bigger as we approached what looked like a more secluded area I saw Thranduil sitting at a Table reading a newspaper.  
  
"Your guest has arrived"

Thranduil promptly put the newspaper down giving the concierge a nod."thank you Jared"

and with that the man left. Thranduil stood up and smiled. Well well he can smile "allow me" and he walked over and pulled out my chair and I took my seat. "you look lovely Ella" Thranduil said as he sat across from me. 

"thank you, and you look... relaxed" I grinned as I noticed he wasn't wearing a suit just a white linen button down long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up to the elbows and blue cotton trousers.

"haha, yeah.. I try not to wear suits on my days off"

His eyes still had that look about them.. like they were visually devouring me. I need to say or do something cause of all things.. it was making me wet. "So, Elrond tells me, you wanted to talk to me,that's why you asked me out to lunch?"

leaning back in his chair leaning his head on his forefinger gazing at me."yes, I thought a different atmosphere for what I wanted to talk to you about would be more comfortable"

I shifted in my seat, he wanted to discuss something with me?"you make it sound like a business meeting" I took a sip of the ice water that the waitress had brought me only seconds ago damn the service here is good, didnt even see her. 

"not really no.. I was just curious, about a few things"

"like?" I decided just to relax and go with it, as weird as I was starting to feel at this moment,Thranduil leaned forward arms folded on the table. damn those intense eyes.

"I wish to continue the discussion we were having at Nira and Elronds the other week. before my beeper went off" he moistened his lips "I want to know your secrets Ella, what turns you off, but more importantly... what turns you on"

well...that wasn't what I was expecting. My throat went dry, I simply stared at the man and his eyes remained locked with mine.

"um.. well damn not the conversation one has during lunch"

"I make you uncomfortable"

"you don't strike me as the most conventional man Thranduil, a nonconformist" he raised a brow.

"now that is an interesting assessment, what made you decide that?" he leaned in further onto the table.

"your demeanor, and lets not forget your choice of questions on the subject... bdsm.." I now leaned in finding my confidence "you're a Dom" a smile slowly grew on his lips, it wasn't one I'd call humorous, more, sinful

"perceptive and spirited, along with that sharp intellect, I like that" he took a drink from what looked like tea, then reclined in his chair "you're correct by the way"

"I had no doubt" I folded my arms. "question now is why am I here?.. my take on bdsm cannot be all that interesting to you since I've already said its not to my liking"

"true, you did say that, but you also said you tried some kinks.. what were they?" I knew at this point I should of just of excused myself and took a cab home, but fuck.. I found myself staring at this very attractive man with his delicious accent who I just fleshed out as a fecking Dom, he oozed confidence an sexuality without having to do a goddamn thing.

"why should I share any of that with you.. we dont know each other"

"I would like to get to know you Ella I find you intriguing" his tone sincere.

"and how do my sexual kinks come into play?" I now found my discomfort level reaching the point where I needed a cigarette, not good and so I went about taking one out of my clutch and firing it up.

" I'm not being a pervert Ella, I am Dom as you figured out, so naturally I would find the subject interesting, so are you going to tell me your kinks ..or not?" calmly he ran his fingers through his long locks. Taking a drag off my cigarette, I blew the smoke away from us.

"how about.. no"slowly I got up, crushed my cigarette out in the ashtray."thank you for lunch, though we never did get to that point, have a nice afternoon Doctor" I turned on one heel and exited the patio.

*****

the cab I was in suddenly pulled over, I looked at the driver puzzled.

"is there a problem?" my door opened I looked up and I couldn't believe it. "what the-"

"come on, we need to talk"

"no"

Thranduil sighed and walked over to the passenger side of the car and threw a couple of bills at the driver through the window. "for your trouble" the grateful driver nodded with a smile and Thranduil came back over and firmly took me by the arm and hauled me out and shut the door and with that the cab took off.

"the fuck is wrong with you?, is this you being a Dom or something? cause this shit doesn't work with me!" I yelled. He stood there staring at me.

"are you done with your tantrum?..good,now..you..your ass..in the car" he pointed to the white Jaguar. "tantrum.. the hell?" he took me by my upper arm and basically dragged me to the car and opened the door.

"get in" glaring up at him, I so wanted to spit on his Armani shirt, slowly I got into the car. It was ten minutes into the drive before he talked."are you ready to behave now?" his tone was calm yet there was annoying authority to it.

"piss off" I growled staring ahead.

"such ugly words that come out of that pretty mouth Ella" he shook his head.

"I bet it wouldn't bother you if I were spewing them in the heat of passion and I was bouncing up and down on your cock!" I shouted, pissed and I cared not for what flew out of my mouth at this point.

I was suddenly jerked forward into my seat belt as he whipped the car to a screeching halt onto the side of the road,jerking my head in his direction I wasn't prepared for what I saw, his breathing was labored, lips pulled tight, pupils blown.

"is that what you want?.. to be mounted on my cock is it?" he voice was low almost a growl.

I knew I struck a nerve, but shit.. I had to tread carefully now,but I knew.. I wouldn't.

"I think.. we both know it isn't, its you that wants it, why else would you ask me to lunch, chase down a damn cab, force me into your car"

Thranduil leaned in almost hovering over me, his jaw ticked. "you're right..I do, dammit woman I do.. but I'm not some sort of perverse bastard Ella...a Dom yes, but not your idea of what one is..I'll not force myself on you, I do respect you" he placed a hand on my cheek, I froze, but never took my eyes from his.

"please, do not fear me" his tone softened. "because I don't want to be the only one who wants this ella" closing my eyes I felt a chaste kiss on my cheek. he whispered,before he sat back in his seat,opening my eyes slowly I bit on my lower lip. My eyes remained fixed on his he saw that I was conflicted."for now we'll leave things as they are little one, I'll take you back home"

As the car came to a stop I felt a hand upon mine, looking over to him his eyes searched my face for anything.

"you alright?" I nodded trying to managed some form of a smile and failing miserably." you're a terrible liar ella," he handed me a card and turned it over "that's my cell number, call or text me anytime, don't hesitate" I took it and put it in my clutch, the hand he held he brought to his lips looking at me the whole time as he kissed it why does that feel good? "until we meet again" he then released my hand and got out and opened my door.

As I got out of the car our eyes met and locked, he moistened his lips now why all of sudden do I want to know what they would feel like all over my body?..fuck brain! as soon as I had that thought I felt a rush of heat all over my body, but not so more prevalent as it was at my crotch now would be a good time to walk away, Thranduil's brows furrowed and tilted his head "you seem a little flushed ella, are you feeling okay?"

"I.. I'm fine" I ducked out and quickly headed to the house.

*******

A few days had gone by, and I hadn't mentioned one word about how my "lunch" with Thranduil went with Nira or Elrond and it seemed that Thranduil hadn't said a word either which I appreciated and both parties were giving me questioning looks every time they looked at me, but never brought up anything that lead up to the lunch date.. Until now I could see it coming as I was eating a piece of cheese while reading a flyer Nira had brought home from the Hospital, they both were leaning on the kitchen bar looking at me.

"Ella" Nira's calm voice drifted in my direction.

"ya" I kept reading dreading the pending conversation.

"can we talk?"

"sure, what about?" I looked over at her.

"Thranduil?" Elrond's said as he came into the kitchen.

I shrugged with indifference."what about him?"

"seriously Ella?.. don't act dumb,its only been a few days since you both went out and neither one of you are willing to talk, its like it never happened" Nira said.

"cause we have our reasons.."

"it didn't go well... did it?" Nira sighed.

"lets put it this way.." I now stood "it was weird, yet enlighting" I said a matter of factly

they both looked at each other then at me. "in what way?" Elrond's eyes narrowed.

giving my lips a twist I walked over to the kitchen bar and leaned on it with my hands. "in that I learned that your mysterious colleague is.. a fucking Dom" my brow raised "and it surprised him when I called him out on it, but then he decided to question me on my kinks, so I left" I expected them to freak out,but that didn't happen, they just started laughing, looking at them wide eyed I couldn't believe it "what's so damn funny?"

"sorry Ella, not making fun of you.. but" Nira grinned "we knew"

I looked at both at them incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"there's a reason why we know...well.. its because we hang in the same circles, if you know what I mean?" Elrond gave me a knowing a look.

my forehead creased as I tried to process what he was trying to say. But what I came up with my brain wasn't having any of it I looked up at both of them. "aw hell no!"

they both nodded, I shook my head. "oh no no no" I waved my hands in the air. "bullshit!" looking at both of them Nira was playing with a delicate chain necklace around her neck.

"I'm his sub"

I mopped my face with a hand, how in the fuck did I NOT see this back then!?

"we've know each other for, shit... fifteen years and I never knew this... how!?" I threw up my hands,

"well its not exactly something one goes and brags to their friends and family about, but now that you know.. its really not what you think, I have bruises from time to time, and their not like you would see on the domestic violence cases you've encountered in your line of work, and just so you know each Dom/sub relationship is very different but the one thing they do have in common is the respect the Dom has for his sub and it's all consensual"

I nodded as I listened gently tugging on my bottom lip.

"I guess it have to be.. I've never known you to take shit from anyone" I snorted.

"except Elrond"

"and that's even debatable" Elrond laughed.

I rolled my eyes...ugh,just ..no. "please, I don't want hear about the punishments when she doesn't take your crap" they both started laughing, I managed to smirk at them both


	3. Chapter 3

Grocery shopping believe it or not proved to be relaxing after only hours before finding out my two best friends were living a kinky lifestyle in wedded bliss, _oh well_ , I was currently in the produce isle looking over some strawberries deciding if shortcake was in order, _god knows I needed something right now,_ and I don’t want alcohol, so something sweet and fattening it was.

"Those are especially good with whip cream" I froze as I knew the accented voice from behind me "I didn't mean to frighten you"

slowly turning around and looking up my eyes met up with Thranduil’s.

"hi" he greeted me with a warm smile.

"hello Ella, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright" I suddenly felt timid around him. But why? I had no idea.

"You haven't called or texted me, I was getting worried, and I was going to ask Elrond, but I didn't want to involve him"

"well" I sighed "both of them _are involved_ as of a few hours ago and not to mention, you already involved him when you talked to him about taking me o lunch... and I'm learning a lot of things about people as of late" he looked at me curiously. "how so?"

"that my two best friends have been in a Dom/sub relationship since college and I had no clue...and we were in college together at the same time! and was totally oblivious to it...gawd I'm naïve" I shook my head.

"you didn't know Nira and Elrond were?" Thranduil looked at me as I looked at him.

"nope"

"Well how do you feel about that?"

"Its their business, they are still my friends” I said shrugging “just cause they like to get their freak on in a kinky way doesn't mean I like them any less"

chuckling heartily,Thranduil placed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "well put little one, does this mean perhaps you and I could possibly be friends?" he looked at me hopefully. "maybe" I sighed.

"maybe?" and then wearing the most pathetic puppy dog face he said _"please, pleeeease Ella, can we be friends"_ he mock whined shaking his clasped hands for emphasis.

_oh my fucking shit_ _!_ , I looked at him and quickly started walking away _._ _"stop it Thranduil!"_ I hissed as I left, then I realized he was following me.

_"Ella please?"_ he called behind me, it would of been comical if I wasn't so annoyed by it. I wanted to crawl in a hole, people were watching us now, some were chuckling, others grinning.

"oh my god, stop!"

"only if you'll be my friend and let me cook you dinner"

I stopped and glaring at him over my shoulder _._ _"I can't believe you're a dom" I rolled my eyes as_ I growled in his face and his blue eyes sparkled as he moistened his lips.

"who says a Dom can't play too, Ella?" he winked.

This whole thing was embarrassing as fuck and people were still watching.

_"fine!_..you can cook me dinner, the friendship thing is still pending.. _.we'll see how dinner goes._ _Now will you stop begging and making a scene?"_ I said between gritted teeth. Stepping close to me “ I do not usually beg..”

“Oh so should I feel special? I never asked you to” she interrupted. “ No you didn’t, but I felt it necessary to get my point across. Don’t expect it to happen again.” He said and was then walking away.

*******

I couldn't believe I agreed to it,but here I was sitting in Thranduil’s living room, the aroma of garlic filled the air, who knew he could cook? he popped out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"dinner should be done shortly" I smiled and nodded just holding my glass of wine. He stood there watching me, not that it didn't make me uncomfortable no not at all. He was practically eating me alive with his eyes alone. "by the way, did I tell you that you look lovely tonight?"

"actually you did..three times already"

"ah.. well you can never tell a woman enough that she's beautiful" he winked then disappeared into the kitchen again. Like I wasn't red enough from the wine he has to be so fucking charming, bastard. Dinner consisted of Chicken Alfredo and Caesar salad, both were delicious and yes I praised him for it.

"not many guys know jack about making toast let alone an actual meal.. you surprise me Doctor" I smiled before taking a bite of my chicken Alfredo.

"that's a compliment... right?" he looked skeptical.

"yes" I chuckled as I shook my head.

"As a Doctor I wouldn’t want to kill you off with my cooking" he chuckled. "ah yes. _._ _first do no harm"_ I smirked.

"quoting the doctors Hippocratic oath are we?" he laughed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "seemed appropriate" I shrugged.

"I must say... this is going a lot better than the last time we got together" he said as leaned back in his chair with folded arms. "well, its less awkward"

"I never meant to make you feel that way.. I just wanted to get to know you"

"correction" I held up a finger "you just wanted to find out what my kinks were"

"that too" he tried looking innocent, but I wasn't buying it. "nice try, but you're not fooling me, don't give me that puppy face" I gave a mock frown.

"it was worth a try" he chuckled.

After dinner we made our way to the living room continuing our conversation.

"so what are my chances of you bolting out of my presence once again if I did ask you that "certain question" he reclined at one end of his wrap around couch. Putting my glass of wine down on the coffee table I sat back and folded my arms tightly, persistent bastard.

"alright, since this topic isn't in any way wanting to go away...I'll humor you…ask"

Thranduil sat up quickly, I don't think he expected me to agree.

"really?"

"yes, cause it’s getting on my nerves, just ask and let’s get it over with"

"okay.. you said you had experienced some kinks in past relationships.. what were they?" he now moved closer to me which I found interesting.

"lets see, I've been blind folded, bound to the bed, that included legs and arms, had a vibrator used on me, and ice play.. that's about it, nothing too weird"

"tell me Ella, was the vibrator used on you while you were bound?"

"yes, I was blindfolded as well, and the ice was used as well at the time" he bit on his bottom lip. _oh my god I think he maybe getting turned on._ "anything else?"

"well while I was bound, I gave my boyfriend a blow job, kinda had too, I was restrained"

"did you like doing these things?" his voice had deepened and I swear his eyes darkened.

"um..it aroused me" I suddenly felt shy with where this line of questioning was going.

"how do you feel about being fucked from behind with your wrists tied together, maybe even being gagged?" my eyes widened and I damned my body as my core twitched at the very idea he described, _I got nothing,_ just staring at him now and didn't even realize he was now much closer to me, his index finger was now tracing my jaw. "can I make a suggestion Ella?"

"um, sure" I spoke softly. He now stood up with a hand out stretched to me, looking up I was unsure of what he was up to. "please, I assure you it is nothing bad"

taking his hand he gently pulled me to my feet,once I realized we were heading to his bedroom I balked as I saw the doorway, he still had a gentle grasp on my hand when he looked at me.

"its okay darling, I wont do anything you don't want"

looking to him I saw the sincerity in his eyes, Thranduil then lightly tugged on my hand, I followed him into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we entered, we approached the foot of his bed and we stopped.

"stay here" he walked away and went to a dresser "strip" my forehead creased, unsure he said just what he did, he gave a nod, and not quite understanding why, I began to do just that, slowly I removed my blouse and tossed it to the ground, then slipped my shoes off, kicked them aside, working on my pants I finally slid them off.

I stood there in my matching dark green velvet bra and underwear, I heard in intake of breath from Thranduil "turn" and I did "such a gorgeous body pet, and you hide it under so much clothes, now" he approached me "my turn" he reached around and unhooked my bra and it slid down my breasts, gently he pulled it off exposing my not too large but just big enough breasts with my now erect nipples as they felt his breath breeze across them _"_ _christ"_ he whispered.

my knees almost gave as I wasn't expecting what happened next, he began to suckle on my left nipple, my head rolled back, eyes closed, _this-man_! _,_ his tongue felt hot as it then traveled between my breasts and suckled on the other nipple earning him a soft gasp from me.

_“darling,_ your skin is..mouth watering" he held my shoulders as his lips and tongue danced their way all over my breasts, collar bone, throat all while I quietly moaned my approval, my panties grew more and more saturated.

I was pretty sure at any moment I was going to cum if he didn't stop and I was quite sure.. _. he was only getting started._ When he stopped he was looking in my eyes " now something I've been wanting to do ever since I laid eyes on you" and in one fluid motion he reached up behind my head grabbing a handful of my hair he gave a gentle tug pulling my head back and his mouth claimed mine and I showed no resistance and as our kiss became heated he walked me backwards until the back of my legs hit his bed and we both fell onto it without breaking our kiss, he didn't fall on me, but straddled me, forcing my arms above my head with both hands.

Then parted from me staring directly into my eyes with a ferocity I'd never seen before, I squirmed a bit as it stirred a fear in me, his hips angled and Dug ever so slightly just enough for me to feel his raging erection on my inner thigh, holy fucking mother! he must be hung like a horse? Isnt that what they say?, whimpering I began to writhe.

_"I wont be fucking you tonight"_ he whispered heatedly. _"_ _however I do want to get to know this_ _body"_ his eyes lowered taking in my face, neck, breasts, and stomach _"so scrumptious you are little Ella"_ he removed one hand from my wrists only to reach under a pillow and take something from under it and began to tie my wrists with it "a tie pet, no worries I need you to be restrained as I explore..." once bound he got up off of the bed and stood above me, I wasn't sure about this at all, feeling quite... vulnerable, "talk to me"

_"why?"_ my voice came out very quiet."I told you, to get to know your body" he now was slowly palming his trouser covered erection, sonofabitch! this was actually making my juices trickle down my inner thigh, and fuck it was _erotic_ _._. why was I watching him touch himself?!

_"yes, but why do you want to do this to me?"_ my tone sounded frightened. aaaaaand there went his trousers, my eyes widened, the man obviously went commando as his cock was standing at full attention _,_ _holy mother of..._ he was hung!, then shed himself of his shirt.

"I have my reasons for wanting to do this" he laid down on his side beside me, the heat of his body made mine jolt, running a fingertip along my body, towards my hips, and slowly downward, I began to squirm, he firmly held my hip down as his finger continued on then... into my very wet folds.

"no" I squeaked in protest.

"no?.. why? is it cause you don’t want me feel how wet you are, how randy I made you?"

I began to struggle in my bonds. "just stop it Thranduil" my tone betraying my words.

my jaw gaped as I _felt him_ , kiss my lips down there with a significant amount of suction, my whole body shuddered as the euphoric sensation consumed me. _"_ _oh god!"_ I gasped throwing my head back into the mattress. _"you still want me to stop my pet?"_ he breathed as he slowly licked his lips, tasting _ME_ on them.

My chest was heaving now just from that simple intimate touch _dammit_ , never had a man make me feel like that, and all at once his lips were at my ear, I could smell my scent on his breath. _"do you?,_ I only want to be familiar with you so I know how to please you when the time comes I can pleasure you properly" and with that he latched onto my earlobe with his teeth, tugging on it before letting go, I don't know what was more distracting his breath on my neck or the slow grinding of his hard cock on my hip?, all of it was an assault to my senses, and if these weren't bad enough the bastard then rolled on top of me and began to feast on my breasts earning him my cries begging him to stop though he knew I meant _more._ and it didn't help that his monster cock was responding to my desire as it would twitch between my legs, the velvety head resting just perfectly atop my now very drenched folds teasing my aching clit, though he said he wouldn't be fucking me tonight he was in fact _fucking with me!_ and it was driving me insane.

Thranduil was currently flicking my left nipple with his tongue then tugging it repeatedly causing a rippling effect all the way to my core.

"I'm going to cum if you keep that up" I warned breathlessly as I panted.

"has anyone made you cum _without_ penetration Ella?" he was nose to nose with me now, I swallowed hard. _"no"_ I rasped quietly fending of the glorious growing sensation in my cunt, but my hips where giving me away as they slowly began their little grind and sway on the mattress.

"they weren't real men then, let me show you how a real man.. can pleasure a woman without really trying" his head dipped back down to my left nipple and began to flick and suck on it fervently teasing it with the very tip of his tongue, he took my right nipple and further taunted me by rubbing it with his fingers, arching my back I gasped and twisted my body, my feet and toes digging into the mattress, my god! _what the fuck kind of sexual wickedness is this shit?!_ I so badly wanted to grab his hair but the restraints did their job, then the wave that had been building in my walls crested higher and higher and was beginning to crash.

_"_ _oh fuck Thranduil_ _!!!"_ He looked up at me as my orgasm began to consume me, our eyes locked. " _that's it my pet_ _,_ _oh yesss baby_ _,_ _cum for me!!"_ he called to me, that was it... that's all it took, the orgasm tore through me.

I belted out a wail with my whole body shuddering uncontrollably as my back arched and finally I collapsed on the bed. Laying there I stared at the ceiling trying to regain a sensible rhythm to my breathing, my muscles randomly twitching, what-the-fuck-just happened? I’ve never came so hard in my life or in such a way.

"Ella, love?" I couldn't move.. Not even if I tried, Thranduil leaned over me, a small smile reached his lips "someone's a bit blissed out"

_"hmm.. "_ shit.. I can't talk.

chuckling as he undid the scarf,my arms were like noodles he grabbed a throw blanket and scooped me up wrapping me in it and held me close to him in a tight little ball.

"your first time can be.. kinda scary, but it also can be a lovely sensation, I'm glad to have brought you to such a level" he kissed my temple and held me closer, but that's the last thing I remember.

******

Stretching I realized I was surrounded by blankets, poking my head up out of them I blinked several times taking in my surroundings, then it dawned on me, I was still in Thranduils bedroom, but he was nowhere in sight. The smell of coffee did fill my nostrils, bringing a smile to my lips, squeezing my eyes shut I stretched upwards.

"good morning" quickly I looked to the doorway to see Thranduil standing there with a cup of coffee. _"hi"_ I said shyly. Suddenly I felt awkward, pulling the blanket tighter, Thranduil grinned as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think we surpassed the whole _modesty thing_ " he said handing me the coffee and gently pulled the blanket off me watching it as it slid down to my waist exposing my breasts, nipples hardening instantly, lightly his fingers traced the contours of my breasts, I jumped slightly at his feathery touch, "so _sensitive"_ he murmured, his eyes wandered up to mine "you alright Ella?.. do you dislike me now?"

I frowned as I sipped my coffee. "that's an odd question, why would I?"

"after last night, I mean... I practically seduced you and" I put a hand up. "actually, _you did_ seduce me, and I let you, I don't know why I let you.. but I did"

A smile reached his lips as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "yes I guess I did, and I'm glad you let me, I must say one thing though" "what's that?" I tilted my head. Taking my chin with his thumb and forefinger pulling me to him meeting him halfway Thranduil pressed his lips to mine, he tasted of coffee and cinnamon, he parted inches from my face. "you're very responsive to my touch" I reddened recalling last nights events as they flooded into my mind, he noticed and ran the back of his fingers up and down ever so gently across my left cheek "for someone who can be so brazen, _you can definitely be delicate too"_ he whispered. "those are qualities I crave as well, this pleases me" looking away I just couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore, he watched carefully as I did this.

_"I.. I think I should get dressed"_ I murmured.

Seeing my discomfort he nodded. "hope you don't mind, but I threw your clothing in the wash, so here" he held out one of his dress shirts, a white one, smiling weakly I took it and put it on, Thranduil took it upon himself and began to button it up, slowly I slid out of bed, and rolled up the sleeves.

"maybe, I should, um.. shower first" I glanced up sideways at him,he gave me a smile. "of course" he gestured toward the bathroom "right over there, it's all yours"

Once done with my shower I put the shirt back on and brushed my wet lengthy deep red tresses out until they were wet waves, then proceeded to go out into the living area though the length of the shirt was more than adequate I held onto the hem of it due to the lack of panties, I felt naked. As I entered the room Thranduil greeted me. "my, my you do look different" he leaned sideways "wow, I never knew just how long your lovely mane was" then he noticed I was holding the bottom of the shirt "is there something wrong?, why are you holding the shirt?"

"um.. habit really, I don't have my panties, I feel.. naked" I winced.

chuckling he nodded, reaching into his shirt pocket. "you mean _these?"_ and balled up in his hand was indeed my panties, my forehead creased. I looked at him and he looked like the Cheshire cat as he tucked them back into his shirt pocket.

_"_ _I'm keeping these_ _"_

"but.. I won't have anything to wear under my pants"

closing the distance between us he walked over to me. " it'll give me something to fantasize about when you're not here" heaving a sigh, he definitely liked to push my limits. "well I cant sit now" I protested.

He looked puzzled for a moment, then started to snicker. "afraid to get your.. _juices.._ on my shirt or furniture darling?"

Oh no he didn't!?... _he did_. "are you fucking serious!" I snapped, Thranduil arched both brows. "ah, there she is, the brazen Ella"

"brazen, you're calling me brazen" I pointed to myself " you're the one talking about me getting my “juices” all over your stuff, what the hell do you call that!? standing there arms folded with a smirk, Thranduil was certainly enjoying my outrage I saw it clearly.

" an obvious assessment"

"a fucking what?" I rolled my eyes.

"I do love this side of you too"

"oh now you're being sarcastic,... _ughhh"_ I threw my hands up, "where are my clothes?, I want to go home"

"you like to bolt when you get cornered Ella"

"so what I’m childish?” my turn to fold my arms taking on an angry stance.

Thranduil grimaced, he saw the storm brewing and he wasn't up for that.

"I did not at all say that or imply that Ella…. Listen okay, can we call a truce, I apologize, and I'm going to make us some Tea" nodding I agreed I didn't feel like arguing "Tea does sound good about now"

"great, I'll get right on it" and he turned and went into the kitchen, I decided to sit on the couch even though I hated it. From where I sat I could watch him in the kitchen, what I wasn't ready for was what happened next, I was looking at a painting on his wall when I heard the unmistakable sound of a.. _fart_.. my head jerked backed towards the kitchen and it happened, again but louder, I clapped my hand over my mouth as I heard Thranduil murmur.

I fell backwards on the couch, stomping my feet rapidly as I muffled my laughter I was ready to burst, fucking hell mister tall gorgeous an perfect just cracked two farts! when he turned around I quickly sat up and composed myself, clearing my throat but something about my face must of gave it away, his eyes narrowed as he approached me with my tea.

"what's wrong, are you crying?"

"uh noth-" then I snorted and started laughing again,

He looked at me like I lost my mind,sitting my tea down still looking at me puzzled.

"aw c'mon, you really don't know why I'm laughing, you just casually go about making tea and fart and its not even the slightest bit funny to you _?"_ Thranduil rolled his eyes heaving a sigh. "is that what you're going on about?" he said looking annoyed.

"don't be so blasé, you just ripped not one but two" giggling I couldn't help myself. "whatever, you're just so uptight" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Thranduil chuckled almost wickedly. "you forget.. I'm a Dom that in itself screams nothing about being uptight"

"true, but why so skittish about a fart then?" I grinned.

_"_ _Seriously Ella_ _,_ how childish, its a normal human bodily function”

"fine no sense of fucking humor at all"

I sipped my tea as he walked by me. “If you rip one walking by me, so help me I’ll end you”


	5. Chapter 5

The Jag pulled up in front of Nira and Elrond's house, I sat quietly.

"you could of stayed longer you know"

turning in my seat to face him smiling. "I realize that, but... I have things I need to take care of, thank you though"

The look on his face was one of longing, I was pretty sure of it, he reached over caressing my chin with his thumb and index finger. "you Ella Baker are so perplexing to me," he leaned in reaching over behind my neck and pulling me to him, he did all the groaning as he sucked on my tongue before parting, but I was the one left breathless.

"you really need to keep the kisses tamer" I gently chided.

"why?" he teased.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask if I was wet" I added cheekily.

A wicked grin grew on his lips. "that's because I know you are"

I shook my head as I chuckled, of course he would know that.. "well, I really should be going, I have some packing to do" I groaned at the thought.

Thranduil's eyes enlarged, concern grew on his face. "packing? ..why?"

"um cause I have to get back up north where I live, I came down here cause I was thinking of putting in a transfer down here, that's why Nira had a party for me so I see if I'd like it here"

He began to look distressed. "will you.. put in a transfer?" his question was eager, his hand was suddenly on mine.

"I'm thinking about it"

squeezing my hand, I looked at it, then back up at him. "Thranduil.. what's wrong?"

Moistening his lips, now chewing on them, he looked away, "it's just.. well I enjoy your company"

smiling I squeezed his hand now, that made him look back at me.

"Doctor... are you going to miss me?" I teased, his eyes flitted about, the unrest in them wiped the smile from my face, now concern filled my face "Thranduil?"

"yes..yes I will" he murmured sadly ..why does my stomach suddenly feel like there's a fucking hot coal sitting in it?

As I walked down the terminal of the airport I heard my cell go off with a text..

I dug it out of my hoodie pocket, but when I checked the text I wasn't prepared for who it was from or what it said.

Thranduil- I want wake up where you are

my stomach lurched, as I gasped quietly putting my hand to my mouth, I dared myself to respond.

E- .. miss you too

his reply was quick!

T- I meant what I said, Ella 

E- what do you want me to say?

T- I want you to be honest.

T- Ella.. you are the most confusing thing to have come into my life... and yet I can't shake the feeling that I'm drawn to you

I stared at the text, this guy was... I don't know, one minute he was infuriating, the next funny, then.. deliciously sensual more so than any man I've encountered and then he goes and he's like, this...shit.

E- maybe we should talk later instead of texting.

T- it would be better if you just came back

I groaned, ugh this man!.

E- you're being petulant, you know that right?

T- I'm being nothing of the sort,... fine, I miss you?

E- now was that so bad?

T- yes

E- you sir.. are a "tit" as you would say

T- sir?.. I like it that you called me that

E- ya I bet you did, don't get use to it, it wont happen again

T- would it be so bad?... 

giving my lips a twist I could see where this conversation was going and I was going to end it.

E- well Thranduil its been fun, but I'm tired and there's a bathtub filled with hot water at home with my name on it

T- hmmm, phone sex can be highly erotic you know 

E- No, don't you have a surgery or something to do?

T- I'm free.. so about the phone sex, hahaha

E- no!.. I'm turning my phone off now

and I did just that, sonofabitch he was a persistent pain in the ass. I managed to get home, unpack and unwind in that tub of hot water I had talked about, letting myself soak in it for a good long while something I wouldn't of been able to do if I had left my cell on. I threw on a pair of pj shorts and t-shirt and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, I had switched my cell back on, a text's instantly popped up.

T- wench

T- I now have a raging hard on Ella.. Thanks a lot!

I was laughing my ass off now, the man was flipping the fuck out.

T- woman I've been reduced to masturbating to the mere memory of what we did together, when I could have had the opportunity of hearing your delightful sighs and delectable moans as I talked you through your orgasm where I would of joined you on the phone... but no you left me wanting.... If I were near I really would of spanked your little ass, and you would of liked it... guaranteed. 

better let the poor bastard off the hook.

E- my someone sounds sexually frustrated... don't you have a blow up doll lying around somewhere? Hahahahahaha!

T- why would I need one of those ridiculous things? when I have you Ella, tease me all you want woman.. It'll just make me want to do bad things to you

for some reason the last line in the text made me shiver...because I knew he meant it.

E- you'll try

T- I'll be honest with you little one, something you'll never have have to wonder about I assure you, but I've had fantasies about tearing your clothes off and pulling you by that lovely mane of yours, then shoving you down onto my bed, spreading your legs... and just letting you feel..the animal I am, the one you want.. the one you need as I take you, cause it wont be quick pet, and you may not enjoy it

I stared at the text reading it over and over... the fuck? I knew he was referring to his dominant side and that he wouldn't of done it out of hate.. but.. wow! well, fine, if he wants to be nasty. two could play at this game.

E- you better be using both hands to hold me down as you use that cock and you better make me scream obscenities such as I've never used and don't stop until I'm shaking and cumming so hard I'm covering you with my arousal

Pleased with my text I hit send, but it didn't take long for his response.

T- fucking hell woman!

E- what?... just cause I don't partake in your lifestyle doesn't mean I can't "talk" naughty

T- naughty?... I loved it my pet ;)

E- I try lol

T- you surprise me Ella, your inner vixen it seems is trying to reveal herself... with some coaxing.. I'm sure you'll surprise yourself. 

E- there's no inner vixen... nice try Doc ;)

T- we'll see

E- no, end of story

T- ours has only just started Ella. 

"Are you sure about this Ella?"

I turned around from unpacking, looking up at Nira. "look if this is going to cause problems, I can go stay at the station while I look for a place, I know that being a colleague of Thranduil's and having me here without me telling him, could cause... a strain, I don't want that"

"its alright, I just don't understand.. why?" Nira shrugged "you two seemed to have hit it off well before you left two weeks ago"

sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. "we did.. its just.. I don't know Nira.."

she put a hand on my shoulder, looking up at her I smiled. "you're afraid, I know you too well Ella Baker, I've seen it before... you're pulling away"

looking down I nodded. "perhaps"

"no.. its exactly what you're doing, afraid of getting burned, or played and I think in Thrainduil's case... you're, understandably, afraid of his Dom side, cause you don't entirely understand it"

"he really hasn't shown that side of him... maybe, tidbits of it, but nothing that screams call me sir and suck my dick or else"

Nira laughed shaking her head. "oh my god Ella!, you have a lot to learn about Dom's, but that was fucking funny" she patted my shoulder.

"but seriously Nira, if it's a problem for you and Elrond... I'll go"

"no" she hugged me "Elrond and I discussed it, he says you must have a reason for not saying anything, and he trusts that you will in time"

"oh I'll definitely let Thranduil know at some point, can't hide forever". and I wasn't looking forward to when that time arrived.

"Would you quit fucking with my radio!" I laughed as I slapped at Nira's hand who was currently changing the stations.

"no! you haven't changed the stations to the ones here, let me program it dammit" she was slapping at my hands as well.

"fine as long as its not some hard core rap shit, I'm good" I said as I was trying to navigate my way down the street. "so are you going to tell me where this coffee place is or am I just going to drive all over until we end up in fucking Mexico" I was scanning the businesses to see if any of them resembled a coffee shop, and trying to drive at the same time.

"its about a block up the road on your left, its on the corner"

After about a few minutes I slowed down, looking to my left I almost slammed on my brakes, Nira must of noticed something cause she looked up from the radio. "what is it Ella?"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"what?" staring forward my lips pulled tightly I pointed to my left, Nira looked, and her eyes widened. "noooo fucking way!"

There it was in living color, Thranduil... with another woman, a very pretty one at that, sitting outside at a small cafe, looking quite "friendly" his hand running up and down her back, she was giggling and being flirty running a fingertip over his jaw line. I Looked over at Nira with a fiery glare.

"still think keeping my arrival a secret is a mistake?" I spat, then I sped up leaving the area before I decided to get out and make a scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well......I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Between my personal life and work, time and writing has just gotten away from me! Hope this chapter and the next were worth the wait for you guys! I am already working on the next chapter, just doing some editing. So it shall definitely be up in a few days or sooner!

I was a week on the job and I fell into place nicely, and got along with everyone, there was at least fifteen of us, three of which were women including me, the other two women Kayla and Bertie were all too excited to have another woman on board, as for the guys.. well.. not even a one day into the job and they had already given me a nickname just what I fucking needed cause as it was clearly pointed out, I was the shortest member of the crew, so I earned the title "Short stop" fucking great!

"all hands on deck, we've got a busy night" my supervisor Sean barked "Ella you, me and Kent we have a ten forty one, lets go!" as he relayed other emergency calls that had come in we all loaded up and dispersed.

"code blue!" Sean shouted over the ambulances siren as he brought the paddles out.

"one, two, three, clear!" I shouted and Sean pressed the paddles on the mans chest, his body jumped we looked at the ekg, I repeated the count down and he applied the paddles again, nothing... Sean crawled up on the man and started chest compression's.

"how long until we get there!" I asked.

"two minutes" Kent yelled from the drivers seat, he grabbed the radio and called in to the hospital.

Upon our arrival a medial staff was already outside waiting, as Kent and I pulled the stretcher out and ran it into the hospital with the staff along side Sean was still doing chest compression's as I rattled off

"forty eight year old male with a history of high blood pressure, wife found him bout five minutes before our arrival lying on the bathroom floor, he coded minutes before we got here, no known allergies" I stopped as the medical team took over and wheeled the patient into a clear room with Sean still working on him, I handed a nurse the chart, heaving a sigh, I pulled my ball cap down, I felt a pat on my back.

"you were great short stop" it was Kent "now comes the fun part" and he handed me the forms "see ya back at the station" and walked down the hall, ugh, paperwork.

"yeah short stop, filing reports is the fun part...your turn"

aw fuck, you got to be kidding. I ignored the fact that the Doctor that just spoke to me was Dominant asshole keeping my head down I turned and walked away until I felt a rather firm grip on my shoulder, I didn't turn around.

"we will be talking later" he growled heatedly in my ear, then released my shoulder.

fuck him I owe him nothing! He could kiss my ass. Handing my report to the head nurse at the nurses Station and keeping my copy for my supervisor I headed out, I was almost down the hall when I felt my shoulders being grabbed and steered into an empty room. When the door shut, and I was released I spun around to see Thranduil.

"the fuck!?"

Thranduil held up a warning finger. "you will not speak" he growled angrily, his eyes pupils were blown "Would you like to tell me what the fuck you're doing here!?" 

"Working, clearly..."

"Don't be a smart ass. Clearly I can see that. To be more specific why are you here and working here and I don't know about it!?" Quickly I was spun around and pushed up against the wall.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you sonofabitch!"

He folded his arms taking on a commanding stance, I could tell he cared nothing of my tone.

"Someone's asking for a punishment, maybe I should-"

"maybe you should shut the fuck up!" I yelled, storming away from him and to the other side of the room.

I rolled my eyes, rubbing them giving a half laugh. "you got to be fucking kidding?"

"what?" he actually looked clueless, surely he wasn't.

"what?.. you say what?.. you grab me, force me in here, demand that I tell you why I'm here and why you don't know as if I owe you something.. are you mental?"

"no.. just a bit angry, you've been here in town awhile and never told me" he was now in my face "whats with that Ella?"

"So that is what this is all about?.. Oh my god, you're pissed off so you bombard me, while im working none the less, demand that I talk to you. I don't have to keep you updated on everything that happens in my life. That ship has sailed, no thanks to you." I wanted nothing more than to slap him.

SMACK

his head jerked to one side upon the impact of my hand colliding with his cheek, Thranduil moved his jaw side to side then looked at me, eyes crackling. "little Ella you have no idea how fortunate you are that, one.. we are both working and two.. you aren't mine" the warning tone in his voice should of scared me, but it didn't.

"well Thranduil.. why don't you go look up that Barbie hoe, Nira and I saw you with not too long ago. You can take whatever it is you have for me out on her, I'm sure she'd enjoy it" my turn asshole!!!

Thranduil looked confused, forehead creasing. "what on earth are you talking about?"

"let me refresh your memory.. a little over a week ago Nira and I were going out for coffee, and guess who I see at an outdoor cafe with a rather attractive brunette, rubbing her back as she was flirting with you without shame, gee I wonder who!? seeing that crap only confirmed my decision to not tell you, I was going to after awhile... but after that bullshit, you getting all chummy with that fake ass looking bitch" I shook my head.

He nodded looking thoughtfully as realization hit him. "you must be talking about Brittany, you saw me with her?, she's a sales rep for a medical supplies company, we were having lunch"

"ha!" I snorted " you were having each other for lunch, Nira saw it too, so don't go blowing sunshine up my ass Doctor" I was on the verge of tears and couldn't figure out why, so instead of breaking down right there I stormed out of the room.

Nira held me as I sat on the foot of my bed sobbing like a dumb fucking school girl who just got dumped by the captain of the football team.

"I cannot believe it all went down the way it did.. And then he acts like that's the thing to do and when I bring up the woman he was with again no big fucking deal" I picked my head up off her shoulder, my face was red, eyes puffy as hell " and why for fucks sake am I carrying on about this asshole anyways!?" I wailed.

"cause babe" she smiled clearing my bangs "you've both gotten under each others skin, you want one another, but neither of you are willing to admit it"

I looked at her as if she grew another eyeball. " where'd you pull that shit from?...you google it or something?"

she threw her head back laughing. "no you silly bitch, its just the truth, I think he really is into you... you just confuse and annoy the fuck out of him and he doesn't know how to deal with it" she then pointed at me "same goes for you"

"... um no.. I mean ya he's handsome and all and well.." I suddenly felt embarrassed as the memory of our sexual encounter at his place flooded my mind.

"well.. what?" Nira searched my eyes, I bit my lip as I looked away, then hers widened "oh my god!.. you two had sex!" she squealed

"sshh sshh" I waved my hands in front of her.

"you totally did!"

"no..not really..I mean" I threw my hands up in defeat "he pleasured me, but no intercourse, just fingers" I blurted, there I said it.

Nira sat there like a statue staring at me. "how in the.. what?"

"please don't make me tell you, just trust me when I say... he's no slouch and we'll leave it at that" I pleaded with my eyes.

"well, that's a good thing Ella, I thought he might try to get all Dominant on you at first, but he does have a good rep, so I'm glad he hasn't ya know" Nira smiled as she gently rubbed my back.

I rolled my eyes..yes..I know.

"honey.. a flirty display of Dominance is what he's been doing with you, if he was in full Dom mode" she shook her head "walking would be difficult and sitting....ya" she snorted

our conversation was interrupted when my cell went off... a text.

T- I was a tit today

"its Thranduil" I frowned as I shook my head.

"see, I told you" Nira grinned "under his skin" she sang as she left the room.

E- tit, balls, dick, asshole, you name it

T- I get it.. I'm trying to kiss your ass okay..., is it working?

E- Seriously?

T- Ella... can we please talk? 

E- that shit isn't happening

T- please tell me...I haven't lost you

looking at the text I didn't know what to think, did that mean he cared for me?

E- ?

T- I just found you Ella, don't let my moment of carelessness chase you off

E- we'll see

T- you hate me

E- no... I just think you're a huge dick right now

T- that's okay, I think I'm a huge dick right now too.

E- finally, we agree on something.

T- when you're ready.. I'd like to get together again, maybe take you out to dinner

E- won't Brittany get jealous?

I had to throw that in, snickering, after today, I was entitled to be a bitch.

T- No, what you saw was me taking a sales rep out to lunch, yes.. she was being flirty, but nothing happened, she would of liked to have had something happen... but I turned her down.

E- how professional of you

T- dammit Ella, I turned her down.... its not her I want!

That caught me off guard, so I thought what the fuck.. I'll Just put it out there.

E- okay so maybe I'm being presumptuous here, if its not her, is it... me?

T- Yes!.. God woman you have no idea!

E- oh! 

Oh my god did I just send that?..fuck!

T- I don't think you understand how easily you've become a sin I cannot define and I've determined that you Ella are "the one" who can handle my darker side

E- you have a gift with words Thranduil, but what makes you think I want anything to do with your "darker side"?

T- everybody has one Ella, mines just harsher than most, you on the other hand not so much.. it's that what I see in you I find necessary.

E- oh, so I'm the exception to the rule?

T- no.. you're the light at the end of the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankful but rueful that nearly three weeks had gone by and I hadn't seen Thranduil though he did text, I paid no attention to them. A part of me felt like a complete bitch the other half, the willful part... was pleased that I had the strength to resist him cause it wasn't fucking easy by any means.

I was happy as hell though, that in those several weeks I had landed myself a nice apartment so Nira and Elrond didn't have to deal with this ongoing drama going on between Thranduil and myself, though from time to time I'd get a call from Elrond or Nira informing me that Thranduil had inquired of my whereabouts and if I was alright, fuck, the man was relentless I was surprised he didn't call the station I worked at and pester me there, wait... I needed to quit that shit, no sense in jinxing myself, shit!

"Fuck!.it hurts!" I hissed.

"It's going to be okay, ..we're almost there Ella" Kent's voice shook slightly. I looked at the thirty something year old man who held my bleeding wound as he now yelled at Sean over his own shoulder "can you get this motherfucking tin can to go any faster!"

"hey I'm just as worried as you are, calm the fuck down!, if I go any faster we all will arrive in body bags" Sean shot back as he maneuvered through traffic.

Kent looked back at me, his face showed the worry he was trying to hide in his voice.

"you're doing fine short stop"

"bullshit Kent, I've just been hit by a bullet, and I'm feeling light headed from the loss of-"

that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up.

A little groggy as my stretcher was being hauled into the ER, it was Sean's voice all but yelling at the hospital staff to basically get their asses in gear to help me that made me wake up.. I watched as the nurses busily got to work on me administering an IV, I was in a shock induced stupor everything was like a fog, then I saw a familiar face frantic and concerned... Thranduil.

"Ella...can you hear me?" he was pulling my eyelids back flashing a light in them, I didn't respond. I was aware of my surroundings but I couldn't do anything,...oh but the pain.

The all too familiar beeping of the heart monitor told me I was still alive, my eyelids fluttered until the room slowly came into focus, then I heard a soft voice.

"hey shorty" it was Sean, my head gradually turned to the right, there he was wearing his uniform smiling, he looked like hell. "you gave us scare, don't do that shit again" he gently chided with a smile.

"hey, with me, its go big or go home" my voice croaked from the dryness in my throat

"there will be no going home" he wagged a finger at me.

"I have no plans to die you ass clown" I managed a weak grin.

"well little girl you almost did...that bullet wreaked havoc on you, bouncing around in your chest.. If hadn't been for Doctor O assisting.." he sighed " we wouldn't be having this discussion, Ella.. you coded on the table when they tried to take the bullet out, several times in the few hours that they were working on you. But Doctor O worked on you for like an hour refusing to let you die"

I stared at Sean, you got to be kidding me?!

"what?" I squinted my eyes,

"yeah.. he was persistent, even when Doctor Corderro, the Cardiac surgeon, told him it was... over.. Doctor O was having none of it, that's what the nurses who were in the surgery room told me anyway"

closing my eyes, I couldn't believe it.. the bastard..had saved my life, I couldn't understand him from the get go, Physician asshole and now my Savior ...what the fuck am I to do?...couldn't exactly hate him.

"ah, she's awake"

looking upward I heaved a sigh, there he was Doctor O, patron saint to my insanity, shit. Looking ever the part the professional in his white doctors coat pressed shirt and pants, silk tie and perfectly straight hair and all the arrogance one could choke on.

"good morning Doctor" Sean greeted him.

"good morning, how's our patient, talking?"

"oh yes...and spirited too, called me an ass clown" he chuckled.

a slight curl grew at the corner of Thranduils lips as he looked at me, here we go...

"this is a good sign" he walked over to the left side of the bed.

"well short stop, my shift starts in twenty, I'll visit later" he placed a quick kiss on my forehead "I'll tell everyone you're awake" and with that he left.

"my he's.. he's an attentive boss" Thranduil said as he began to remove the surgical bandages, looking at my wound.

"Sean just cares, he was there when I was shot"

"hmmm, I think there's something more.. on his part"

I rolled my eyes. Oh and you know everything? jerk!

"seriously, can you do your job and not be an asshole?"

"and making an observation makes me an asshole?.." he snorted "I see getting shot hasn't changed your view of me"

I tried sitting up, fuck I still hurt...ugh.

"I think going from being a huge dick to an asshole would be an improvement" grimacing from the pain of the surgery now

Thranduil gave me an annoyed look, his face then relaxed, sighing. "why must you be so difficult?" he leaned in, we were almost nose to nose "seven hours ago I almost lost you" holy hell are those.. tears? placing a hand flat against my cheek I had no choice but look at him "at this point, I'll take any insult you dish out" his voice was barely a whisper, I could tell he was fighting the tears I saw at the corners of his eyes.

My forehead creased I suddenly felt really crappy, the things Sean told me about Thranduil working on me in the surgery room and seeing how genuine he was being with me now, emotional.

"I'm sorry" my voice soft but still gravelly,

he cocked his head looking puzzled. "what?"

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be so.. harsh" and then it hit, a wave of emotion, and tears poured down my face, his whole facial expression collapsed into concern "I..I know, wha.. what you d..did...you saved.. my life" I stuttered through my tears "..and I'm just being shitty to you"

"ssshh sshh" he shushed me, smoothing his hand down my hair as he drew me into his arms "its alright Ella, its in your nature, I'd be worried if you hadn't told me I was a dick" he chuckled as he ever so gently rocked me in his arms, careful not to aggravate my surgical wound.

Two days into my hospital stay I had every visitor possible Nira, Elrond, the entire crew from my station, some of the officers from the department that had been on scene during the shooting, as it had been explained to me. Myself, Sean and Kent had responded to a shooting victim that we would later find out was unrersponsive and DOA. Upon our arrival as I jumped out of the back of the ambulance gun fire was heard from all around us it seemed like and I was hit. When I asked about the victim, an officer told me, he was a known gang member and was already dead before we even got there, there was nothing we could of done, the guy had a bullet wound to the head, and two in the chest.

Currently I was staring at the food that was brought to me, it was suppose to be lunch... it looked like shit.

"something wrong?" I looked up at my resident hero and Doctor O..wrinkling my nose I pushed tray away.

"I'd rather eat dog shit" I murmured in disgust.

He tsked and shook his head. "that's no way to talk about your food, besides its good for you"

"really now?" I gave him a stubborn look "you eat it if your such a big advocate" I pushed the tray towards him "c'mon, go ahead"

Thranduil sat beside me on the edge of the bed wearing a smug grin. "no, I'm saving my appetite for something else" he looked me up and down, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip "thinking about it makes me hungry even now" he gave his brows a slight wiggle.

"what" I folded my arms firmly "they don't serve pussy in the faculty room?"

He belted out a bark of laughter as he threw his head back, then hovered over me.

"well, at least not the one I want"

It was nice to be back in my apartment,I was given a leave of absence from work for at least a month, which yeah, I did bitch about, thought it was much too long, but my cardiologist felt it best since my heart did take on most of the damage from the bullet, and what I didn't expect is that my aftercare wouldn't be by a live in nurse...but by Thranduil who volunteered, I was going to argue but that was futile and I knew it, so when I was told he'd see to my care I took it fine, which I think he was perplexed by that finally,I had the last laugh.

"where did you go?" Thranduil announced himself.

"I'm in the bathroom" I called out,

I needed one.. to wash the hospital off of me, I turned the water on and tested the temperature with my hand.

"ah, you shouldn't be moving about so much, here let me do this for you" he said as he entered.

I turned from where I sat on the edge of the bathtub, clearly irritated. "I'm more than capable Thranduil please, while I appreciate your help and staying here with me... don't coddle me"

He closed the toilet lid and sat. "then at least let me assist you with this"

reaching out Thranduil began to unbutton my blouse, I resigned myself to the fact that I was at his mercy, I couldn't over do myself or I'd wind up back in the hospital, sitting motionless he slid the blouse gently over my shoulders and off, my breasts exposed as due to where my surgical wound was wearing a bra wasn't an option, his eyes lingered on my breasts, not in a hungry way, but admiring them, and I think to observe my wound, he then looked up at me, I managed a weak smile.

"stand up love, and I'll help you with the rest"

Once in the water, Thranduil took a wash rag and began to soap it up and bathe me, it felt a bit awkward, I looked up at him much like a scolded child would.

"what is it Ella?"

"um..I can wash myself"

smiling he continued to wash my back, fucking dom.. and I know that's what's motivating him right now. "I know, but allow me this much"

Thranduil could tell I was uncomfortable, he stopped, and I was taken aback as I watched him silently disrobe, and get in the bath behind me. Is this really happening? he resumed washing my back as if it were nothing, and oddly enough... I relaxed.

sensing this he gently pulled me back further between his legs with his left arm around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder he placed a soft kiss on it and he continued bathing me with his other hand as I leaned back into him, it was a silent willingness between us and for the very first time.. I felt content in his presence as this was a different side of him I had never experienced, and I liked it very much, okay maybe he wasn't being a Dom.. then again how would I know?

After thoroughly bathing me he had given me one of his dress shirts and I was so looking forward to my oh so soft lord of the ring pj's .." sigh" however I did actually get to choose my panties, imagine that, I did protest a bit but he pled his case about how the shirt allowed easier access to him cleaning my surgical wound plus.. how pleasing I looked in his shirts, and I couldn't help but notice the delight dancing in those eyes when he said it. That and he had given me the most delicious full on enthusiastic kiss, tongue included, it nearly toppled me over backwards if he hadn't held me with one strong arm at the small of my back, yeah he pretty much was winning me over, and I was impressed that he hadn't been sexual at all with me...yet.

"does pizza sound good to you?"

"are you fucking serious?, I'd eat the cardboard box it comes in, anything but that shit at the hospital!" I was practically standing up on the couch now.

He chuckled at my reaction. "oh ella, tell me what kind would you like then?"

"anything, but fish on it"

"as you wish" he winked and he went about placing an order.

Having had my fill of pizza and believe me I wolfed down quite a bit I found myself snuggled up next to Thranduil, who himself by now had dressed in pj bottoms and a t-shirt, on the couch watching a movie, he had an arm draped about me, I'd go as far as to say it was almost protective in how it felt.

Wasn't sure how today was going to turn out, actually I kind of figured Ella would be her usual self.. a thorn in my ass, fighting me all the way on letting me take care of her, she even let me get in the bath.. and bathe her, my mind is still blown on that one, but here I am on her couch in her apartment and now as I look down shes drifting off to sleep in my arms. This woman has masterfully wrapped me around that tiny finger of hers and what's fucking killing me, she doesn't even realize it, right now I want nothing more than to scoop her up and put her to bed and crawl up next to her wrapping my entire body around her tiny little body, shielding her from everything, it still freaks me out how close she came to death, how close I came to losing her.

I could feel the warmth against my back and the heaviness of an arm over my waist and a leg over my legs, lifting my head smiling, as I figured.. Thranduil had brought me to bed and curled up with me. Literally his face was buried in my thick mane of hair I felt him shift a bit, I slowly turned over so I could face him making sure I took care of my bandaged wound. God he was beautiful even when he slept, my eyes took in his features, peaceful.. with what looked like a hint of a smile on his lips, carefully I reached up with one hand, and with my fingertips touched his cheek mesmerized by the masculine elegance of this man, tracing my fingers along his strong jaw to his chin, underneath it. Down his throat across his adam's apple, this was actually making me wet as hell! I bit on my bottom lip, my fingers spread as I slowly reached his collar bone, then on down to his pectoral muscles, they flinched, my fingers quickly withdrew fearing I woke him, but he never woke, I resumed my quiet exploration but as my fingers reached his abdomen I gasped when a rather firm grasp wrapped around my wrist.

"going further down wouldn't be wise Ella" came a sleepy voice.

I froze, feeling a bit embarrassed...no, stupid.

"I..I was just, um" fuck I couldn't look him in the eye.

"curious?, I know" I heard the smile in his voice.

"ummm..yes" I said softly. "I..I just figured" and I gulped "since you got to touch my body and explore it.. I just wanted.. the same chance"

"you want to get to know more about me.. about my body?" his tone was one of disbelief, I looked up and nodded shyly, a big smile spread across his face slowly he pulled the blankets from us exposing both of us "please little one...do as you wish, continue"

smiling I started where I left off but this time instead of touching his belly with my fingers I began planting wispy kisses on it, he gasped quietly at my touch, as I reached the top of his pj pants I slowly rolled the elastic band down and was greeted with the tip of his engorged cock, precum had pooled at the slit, daring myself I flicked my tongue at it tasting him, his hips bucked slightly.

"shit!" he said in a whisper, Slowly I pulled the rest of his pants off, observing his more than exceptional cock now that it was totally exposed, leaning down I placed kisses on his very inner thigh next to his balls and even began to suckle on them, Thranduil was now gently fisting my hair and writhing ,moaning my name now "holy shit darling, you are... magnificent" he breathed, I made one long lick from his balls to the bottom of his cock all the way to the tip where I took it into my mouth and made a rather rude nose before I released it.

"goddamn it woman" he was halfway sitting up as was I, his eyelids were hooded.

"I'm really not that good Thranduil" I admitted sheepishly, he tilted his head "I've only had two lovers in my life, I don't have that much experience, I..I hope I'm doing okay?

frowning Thranduil shook his head. " my lovely Ella.. you are doing quite well, don't be so quick to belittle yourself.. I am pleased" he grinned now...was he really?

"seriously?" I was unsure and began to wring my hands together, looking away then back into those penetrating beautiful eyes. "well.. I mean that is.. could you.. teach me?" ugh I felt like such an incompetent fucking idiot!

The satisfied expression he wore now was deadpan, oh shit! I said the wrong fucking thing, now he thinks I'm some ignorant fool! feeling like a complete fucking moron I scrambled to get off the bed, wincing at the pain from the stitches pulling at my skin, when I felt myself being pulled back on it.

"where are you going?"

"I just repulsed you didn't I?" I was unable to look at him.

"god no!" he made me look at him "darling.. you just caught me off guard" he held my face with his hand "you really want to learn more.. from me?"

I nodded. truthfully I really did. "I just want..to ..well, that is, to .. to properly, please you, the way a woman should"

gosh, now I sounded like a total fucking virgin!.. caressing my cheek Thranduil looked at me sweetly.

"my Ella.. I would be honored to teach you, to guide you" he stared at me a moment longer "you are, an amazing woman"

sighing I was relieved, he didn't think I was some weird freak of nature like I thought I was.

"could.. you start now?" I moistened my lips "I want you to make love to me" I stood up on my knees now and began to remove my shirt "don't get me wrong, the first time at your place was.. Great, I've never felt anything like that, but..." I smoothed my hands up his chest "I want to feel you inside me, your cock filling me, moving inside me" placing kisses on the corners of his mouth now I felt him pull me flush against his naked body.

"if that is your wish" he was breathing heavy now, "we have to be careful though" he looked at my bandage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Totally had this ready to go only to realize i never posted it *major face palm* THEN changed positions at work and got overwhelmed with that, so i had to take a break! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! Hope you guys havent forgotten about me! Cause i surely haven't forgotten you guys!

"it is and I understand" my voice was lustful now. 

slowly he laid me down on my back, straddling my entire body, never losing eye contact. 

"beg me" he growled, biting on my lip I could feel my arousal grow. 

" Thranduil.. please" I whimpered as my hips bucked upwards and ground my now dripping cunt slowly all over his hard cock "fuck me, I want to feel you inside me" 

"my you are feeling pretty wanton" his voice had deepened. "I had no idea" 

He said nothing more and began pelting my body with kisses and licks setting my skin on fire, I squirmed all over the place and moaned like a damn whore and all he could do was chuckle at my sensitivity to his touch and it was a wicked chuckle at that, it was when he started rubbing the head of his cock against my folds that damn near set me off. 

"oooooh..ssshhiiitt" I moaned. 

"you like that little one?" 

"yes Thranduil. Oh god yes!" 

"then you'll love this" and with a gentle thrust he pushed his cock inside me all the way to the hilt, I raised my hips up taking him to the hilt, oh my Fucking christ! Hes huge!..oooooh!! my eyelids fluttered he felt so damn good and that was putting it lightly. 

"ahhhhhh Thranduil!" I cried out. 

"damn woman, your fucking tight as hell!" he said between gritted teeth as he began moving inside me. 

"oh Thranduil, faster, please" I whined shamelessly. 

"are you sure?" he panted, I knew he was restraining himself. 

"dammit yes!" I practically screamed. 

he made careful but forceful thrusts into me instantly making rutting noises, the whole thing felt so primal one hand reached up cupping one of my breasts, his fingers taunting my nipple his cock at one point was sliding in and out at a pace I couldn't describe, all I knew was I couldn't push my hips up against him hard enough I wanted him deeper inside if that were possible, the man had an exceptionally sized cock that filled me, yet I wanted more of him, the room was filled with moaning, groaning, panting, swearing. 

"don't stop Thranduil, please! I love how you feel inside me, your cock is...is.aaaaaahhh" 

"aw god Ella the feeling of your cunt gripping my cock it's driving me..oooh..shit!..aww..fuck!" he grunted. 

Thranduil held firm to my hips and drove into me over and over groaning until he finally peaked and I joined in as we belted our cries of release. He collapsed onto his back as did I onto the bed, our heavy breathing was only to be heard. I felt one of his hands glide down the contour of my sweaty body. 

"you alright?" he panted heavily trying to catch his breath. 

"I feel amazing" I breathed back. lifting himself up, carefully turning me over to face him, we both were a hot, sweaty mess "I hope this continues" I whispered as I tapped on his bottom lip playfully. 

He hung his head shaking it as he chuckled. 

"hahahaha you are horny my little ella..I definitely had no idea" 

"indeed I am... and I'm discovering.. it is you I crave" I whispered in a desirous tone, slowly looking up through his loose sweaty bit's of hair that dangled In his face, it was shock I saw. yeah Thranduil, I'm freaking myself out too. 

It was around noon when we finally woke up and actually got dressed. 

"you need help" 

It wasn't a question, turning around Thranduil entered the kitchen as I was throwing the carton away from the Pizza from last night, he took it an tossed it to the ground, promptly picked me up and placed me on the counter, taking my head in his hands and kissed me, his mouth devouring mine making hungry wet noises. With one of my arms instantly wrapped around his neck pulling him to me, his hands left my head and grabbed my ass and slid me right into him, my legs wrapped around him, his mouth left mine and made its way to my neck, his hips grinding into my thigh, I already began to feel my cunt dampening and I sighed at the prospect of him being inside of me again which made me wetter and I actually felt it on my inner thighs. 

"Ella" he breathed into my neck "I need you,.. what have you done to me?" 

I said not a word and made a quick work of his trousers that landed with a *thump* to the floor, he watched me in awe, quietly I slid off the counter and knelt before him, with my tongue I made my way to his treasure trail of hair from belly button to his pubes, his hips bucked ever slightly in anticipation, I heard him gasp, as I took his thick shaft in my hand I saw him leaking at the tip, I lapped at it with the tip of my tongue before snaking my whole tongue around it entirely sucking on it, god he tasted good, his hips arose with a gasp. 

"Darling.. god" he whimpered. 

I trailed the tip of my tongue over the protruding blood vessels on his cock, causing him to squirm under my attentions, with my other hand I began to massage his balls. 

"Ella" he groaned, 

I transitioned my tongue to taking his head into my mouth an began to slowly bob up and down while stroking his shaft, still caressing his balls, his hips began to move as if fucking my mouth, his gasps urged me on to take more of him further into my mouth. 

"ooooh Ella, do not be so... anxious..too..too please me" he panted, I looked up still sucking him, our eyes met, "it would be good to stop" his warning to let me know he was going to explode in my mouth if I didn't, and I had no intention of doing so. 

keeping my eyes locked with his he saw this, his head dropped back taking a handful of my hair he began moving my head back and forth, I relinquished control placing my hands on his hips and he started fucking my mouth in earnest, his body tensed and the pulsation of his cock told me he was about to cum I moved my tongue feverishly about his shaft. 

"holy fuck, Ella!" he howled and that was it, I swallowed his hot seed as it shot down my throat, my eyes watered due to the stifling of my gag reflex and the act itself when he finally relaxed I looked up at him, our eyes met. 

"did I please you?" my voice was small. 

I couldn't believe it, as I looked down at this little woman at my feet with her watery eyes and evidence of my seed resting at the corners of her delicious mouth She looked so delightful as she asked me simply if she "pleased me" was this the same woman I met almost a month ago?, stubborn, mouthy, and in no way would have been caught dead in her current position, what's changed? cupping her chin I lifted her to her feet, wiping off the corners of her mouth with my hand. 

"oh love, you did indeed" and I claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss which she accepted more than willingly. 

"Ella, darling I'm sorry but my office called I have to go in for a bit, will you be alright?" 

I looked up from the book I was reading. 

"of course, go ahead, you are a Doctor after all" 

"are you sure" he looked concerned. 

“Thranduil, I'm positive" I smiled "now go" I shooed him off, leaning down he kissed me. 

"I'll be back little one, if anything comes up, and I do mean anything...call me or text me" 

I sighed exasperated rolling my eyes, I seem to do that a lot lately. 

"ugh. alright daddy" I said in a sarcastic nasally tone. He quirked a brow at that remark. 

"that's my little girl" he grinned. 

I instantly understood the reference. "funny Doctor.. real funny" 

Thranduil laughed as he went out the door. 

About two hours after Thranduil had left for the hospital I heard a knock on the front door, upon answering I was taken aback by the person standing there, she was beautiful, a statuesque brunette slender built, pouty lips, almond shaped light blue eyes, perfect pert boobs, everything about her screamed super model material. 

"may I help you?" I asked. 

"oh, hello..my name is Kate" she smiled almost nervous like. 

"hello Kate, can I help you?" 

she shifted in her heels, looking uncomfortable. "you're Ella right?" 

"yes" I folded my arms, this was getting weird now, who the hell is she and how does she know my name? 

"I really don't know how to tell you this, but I guess being straight forward is best" she smoothed her hands down her pants "I'm Thranduil's fiancée" 

"Ella were are you?.. how come its so dark in here..ow..fuck!" I switched a light on, as I was sitting on the couch, Thranduil stood by the coffee table rubbing his shin, he looked up at me "why are you sitting in the dark?" slowly I looked up at him, a contained rage sat behind my eyes. 

"I was thinking" my tone low and controlled. 

"you can think with the lights on hun" he said still rubbing his shin "and I wouldn't have to almost break my ass trying to walk through the room" 

I snorted shaking my head. 

"is something wrong?" 

"oh yeah" 

I now was glaring up at him, now he could certainly see how pissed I was. He promptly made his way to me. "Ella what is it, tell me" 

"had me a visitor today" 

He looked confused, tilting his head. 

"Brunette, tall, really pretty eyes, perfect tits, legs for days, looks like she belongs on a Paris runway, goes by the name of ...Kate" 

"what?" his eyes widened, skin paling, he looked as if I punched him in the dick. 

"yeah, did you forget to tell me something Thranduil? like she's.. your fucking fiancée!" I spat as I shot to my feet. 

"woah.. wait a minute" he put his hands up in front of himself. 

"why should I?!.. damn you! do you realize how fucking stupid I feel right now?" the tears were brimming. Thranduil pulled me into his arms, but I was having none of it, I hammered on his chest with my fists, daming the pain in my chest."no no no, just fucking no!" but the more I protested and struggled in his arms, the tighter he held me. until the tears fell and I was crying "you asshole” 

"Ella, she’s not my fiancée.. not anymore" I stopped struggling looking up at him, squinting. "we were engaged at one time, but I broke it off a year and a half ago" 

"wha?" 

Relaxing his hold on me, wiping my tears with the pad of his thumb. "I broke it off Ella, she was my sub, but there was some.. issues she had that couldn't be resolved, she’s sick" 

my forehead creased. "sick?" 

"she's bipolar with multiple personality disorder, or as you've probably heard them called fifty one fifty and mpd, she hid it quite well. Seems she still is as she had you convinced she was this normal woman betrayed by me. I can put you in contact with some professionals if you need more convincing Ella, they know all about her, including law enforcement” my jaw dropped. 

"oh hell, she told me you were getting married this Christmas.. and... and" I choked " that she’s pregnant" 

Thranduil looked up heaving a sigh as he pulled me securely into his arms resting his head atop mine "no Ella. None of it is true, it’s all a fantasy she made up in her head, that unfortunately she believes is real" 

Then a realization hit me, I closed my eyes, what in the fuck is going on! "that crazy bitch knows where I live..how!?" 

"my guess... she’s been following me" Thranduil pointed to himself "you bring up an interesting point.. darling, I'm going to make some phone calls, I don't like this, I need to know you're safe" and with that he took his cell out and walked away. 

"Well I just got off the phone with a colleague, Doctor Thomas, he’s a Psychiatrist and well aware of Cassidy's case" he looked at me with unease " we both agreed that for your safety love, you should not remain here, until Kate's found" 

"are you freaking kidding me?" 

"I'm afraid not, I have a place up the coast, where we can, Kate knows nothing about it, and I'm going to have Nira take you there so if she is following me, she won't suspect it and follow you, in the mean time I need to throw her off track, I'll have to put my Jag in storage and rent a car" 

This was some crazy shit.. No this was television show shit, like Criminal Minds, what the actual fuck? "okay when did I wake up on a episode of some crime drama show?, cause this is really fucked up" I raked a hand through my hair as I plopped down on my sofa, Thranduil knelt down beside me putting a hand on my knee. 

"I'm so sorry, I had no Idea she was even around, last I heard was when I had made the arrangements to have her moved back to Florida with her mother. She was going to put Kate into a residential treatment facility that I had recommended" 

"well.. It seems as if either her mom didn't follow through, or... Kate some how escaped" I shrugged "I don't know, I'm just.. blown away by all this crap, its just so sudden Thranduil" 

giving my knee a squeeze I looked up at him. "I promise once I get you settled at the beach house Ella, I'll explain everything about her, our relationship, anything you need or want to know"


End file.
